The Silent and Tall
by lunarestings
Summary: "I'm clutching onto Haruhi like Mori is clutching onto life. My vision is filled with light as the result of my tears. "This is my fault," I choke. I run out of the hospital. What have I done?" MORIxOC
1. Stupid Host Club

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of it's characters. I own my OC_

* * *

My transfer to Japan has been not the smoothest of sorts. Basically, I was forced. My mother said that I must go and learn traditional Japanese culture and understand the beauty. Thats a load of bull. I'm at the airport right now and it doesn't really scream the vibe _culture._ I sigh out of disbelief. I scan the terminal with my eyes and wait for my extremely rushed suitcase. The light gray case slides out of the curtains with a thump. I pick up my bag and scurry outside. It is absolutely freezing out here. I see my breath in the air and hug myself tighter. Not to disrespect the driver or anything, but where the hell is he? I'm not enjoying my stay at Japan very much. I feel a small tap on the back of my shoulders.

"Miss Willow?" A thin old man stands behind me.

"Oh, hello. Please, call me Katalina."

"Very well, Miss Katalina," he offers a hand for my lugged but I stutter out the response of 'I can manage it' or something like that. I haul the large case into the seat beside mine and I crawl in next to it. The limo is spacious with champagne decorating the walls. As expected from my parents, the limo is the top of its kind.

My family, so to say, is quite wealthy. My father is the CEO of Willow Inc. His company specializes in elite weaponry and takes great pride in producing all of the American military with their forces. My mother is completely out of that company, not wanting to take part in destroying anything, but my fathers huge ego. She is a successful fashion designer and has ruled the runway. She was a model before anything else and she has a majestic air around her that is equivalent to her beauty. Unfortunately, there's me. I did not receive my mothers wavy golden hair. I did not receive my fathers sparking hazel eyes. Instead, I have received the oh-so-perfect gift of my father's black hair and my mother's big blue eyes. I hate the way I look. My eyes are shaped into that of a cat and my hair is too straight to do anything with. My eyes are too light that you can't tell my feeling, so I look like an emotionless brick half the time. My face is small, angular, and intimidating. I feel like I don't have very many people to call friends because I scare them off. I can't blame them, though. If you saw a girl with dark hair and light eyes that looked the darkest shade of pissed off, I wouldn't want to approach her either.I sigh and look at my reflection in the window. My crystal eyes pierce into me. They soften as I fall back into the hands of sleep.

"Miss Katalina, we have arrived."

I awake to find myself staring at the oversized mansion before me. It's huge. It looks so out of place sitting in the middle of Japan, looking like an Italian villa. The stone is a shade of off white with orange veins running through it. There are columns towering over the grand french doors. There is a balcony hanging above the steps into the house with more french doors lining the back wall of it. I clammer out of the vehicle.

"You will find inside that the rooms are already furnished with the furniture that your parents have sent. The master bedroom also contains the furniture that you have selected. I welcome you to your new home."

I take it all in. The mansion is beautiful. Gaudy, but beautiful. I pull my luggage from the seat and roll it towards my home. It bumps again the cool surface of the steps and unlock the house. I turn back towards my driver. "Thank you," I say giving a grateful smile.

He bows and returns back into the car. The french door swing open as I push them. There two stair cases leading up the the second level on either side of me and a living room straight ahead. I can see through the set of french doors in front of me and marvel at the beautiful patio. I am greeted my the uncountable servants that line the stair case and my suit case is slipped away from my grip. I mumble a thank you to someone I can't see.

Two maids lead me up the left stair case to the room that is far too big for me. There is a four poster bed that has white velvet wrapped around the headboard. The sheets are a fine lilac silk and the pillows crowd the bed. The bathroom to my right is the size of a large kitchen and has a ancient looking stone bathtub. The showers glass is completely spotless and mirrors my shocked face. My closet has more than enough space for my wardrobe and has a plush love seat in the middle of it, matching my bed set. I walk into my closet and run my hand along the clothes that have arrived before I did. I see a speck of buttercup peek out behind one of my evening gowns and I curiously walk towards it. I lift the hanger off the rack. I gawk at the ugliest looking dress I have ever seen. Let me tell you how god awful this dress was. It was this buttercup yellow, it was puffed at the shoulders and cut far below my knees. It was long sleeved and cuffed with white fabric. Then there was this horrifying white collar at the top of the dress and a red ribbon attached. My mother would have clawed whoever design this monstrosity. I didn't know what it was. I didn't know where it came from. And sure as hell, I didn't know what to do with it.

I sprinted down the stairs with the dress flying behind me, over my shoulder. I looked at the nearest maid who was dusting the living room. "Uh, excuse me?"

Her eyes widen as she immediately stops dusting and bows her head. "What can I do for you, Miss Willow?"

"Oh, please pick your head up first," I say uncomfortably, "what is this…thing and why did it appear in my closet?" I realized I came off as angry. "No, uh, I didn't mean that. What I'm trying to say is what am I supposed to do with this?" I swing the dress around me and hold it up to her.

"That is the uniform for the high school you will now further be attending, Ouran Academy," she says meekly.

Such an ugly name for such an ugly uniform. My eyebrows furrow in disgust. "Ouran?"

"Yes, Ouran Academy is a highly regarded school that your mother insisted on. It holds some of the worlds most accomplished families and has a record for business." She bows her head again.

"Thank you." I step up the stairs, trying to wrap my head around this whole high school thing. I call down the stairs, "Would you happen to know when I start?"

She raises her her head in panic. "Uh, er…you start tomorrow, Miss Willow."

I race up the stairs and practically shatter my phone into a million pieces under my grip. I press my mothers number a little to forcefully and hear the ringing in my hot ears.

"Oh! My darling misses me already! How was the flight, sweetheart?" My mother coos.

"Why did I not receive word of Ouran, mother?" I say with slight annoyance.

My mother is silent for a moment, "I was going to ask for one of my business partner's son to take you out to dinner to…uh, tell you about Ouran."

"Hm, so you weren't going to tell me yourself," I hiss.

"Oh my, dear! Won't you look at the time. I really must be going now. Ta-ta, my beautiful girl!" My mother hangs up the phone.

I chuck the phone on the mattress and run my fingers through my hair. I bite my lip in worry. "Great," I huff.

I change and lay down before any of the maids can bother me with food. I think about the future that Ouran has to hold for me and drift into the land of dreams.

I wake to see a maid slightly shaking my shoulder. When she sees that my eyes have quivered, she quickly retreats her hand back.

"You must get up now, Miss Willow. You start your semester at Ouran Academy today. Breakfast is being prepared and is waiting for you downstairs."

I nod my head in my sleepy haze and stagger out of bed. The maids stationed at my door ask if I need any assistance, but I shake my head yawning. I walk to the bathroom and watch my groggy self in the mirror. I see the residue of drool hanging from my mouth and wipe it off. Did I really drool in my sleep? That's disgusting, Katalina. Oh my gosh. I remove my nightgown from my freezing body and test the water one of the maids set. I relax at the waters warm touch and step into the showers.

After around five songs that I screamed, I reluctantly turn the water off and dry my self off. My hair is damp and darker than I would think possible. I release another yawn and start to blow dry my hair. I gaze at the terrible dress that is laying on a tray with my bra, panties, and socks. I hastily get dressed and finish brushing my hair. I unplug my phone from its charger and is interrupted my a knock at my door. I open it with a smile and greeted with a maid.

"Are you done dressing, Miss Willow?" she says hands clutched in front of her.

"Yeah," I casually reply.

I follow her down the right staircase and hang a left. This glorious dining table is long and made out of the same stone the exterior is made of. A butler pulls out a chair for me and motions for me to sit. I take a seat and look around the rest of the unexplored area. There is a family room with a T.V. I couldn't fathom into size. The couches are a leather and off white. There is another door leading to who knows where and a hallway leading to the servants quarters. I catch movement in my eye and return my attention back to the dish being placed in front of me. I give a nod of gratitude and stuff the American style breakfast into my face. I finish of the meal by chugging my orange juice and stand. The same butler leads me to the front door and the maids rush to line the banister.

In unison, they all give me a goodbye, "Have a good day, Miss Katalina."

I resist to roll my eyes at their orderly fashion, but know not to be rude. I don't know why my father insists on having that much help around. The only help I would be likely to except is a driver. I can live on my own just fine. I'm not too bad at housework, if I do say so myself. I smile, panning over the entry way and walk through the door that is being held open for me.

I pull the bag I was just given tighter to my body. The air was chilly against my cheeks, but the temperature was warm. I make my way down the rest of the steps and is greeted by a different driver.

"Hello, Miss Willow," he respectfully greets.

"Please, call me Katalina."

"Very well, Miss Katalina," he opens the door.

All of these people sound the same. I understand it's their job to be nice and stuff, but they all have the same responses. I scratch my head at the thought. He opens the driver door of the limo and starts to accelerate away from my home.

The school is grand. If I wasn't so shocked at its campus I may even describe it to you. My door was held open by my phantom driver and my feet hit the concrete below. I was given directions to the office by my driver and headed in the direction. Everybody looked so prim and proper. Great, I was going to school with the rich kids. Everyone here is probably so snotty and they probably have tea for lunch or something. My blue eyes stood out among their dark ones. I saw my fellow classmates quiver under my looks. I would smile, they would shiver.

The office was a difficult location to find. I finally got one girl to tell me where the office was before she made some stupid excuse and ran away. I entered the office and was greeted by a small receptionist.

"Do you happen to be Yanagi Katarina?" She looked me up and down.

I felt uncomfortable under her stare. "Yes."

"The chairman will see you now." She directed her hand to the set of doors that I haven't noticed yet. There was a gold sign hanging on the wall. _Chairman's Office._ I pushed open the doors and nervously stepped inside.

"Why hello there, Yanagi-san." His back was turned to me as he was over looking the school.

"Hello, Chairman," I spoke.

"You must be very stunned by all of the recent events. I do hope our school meets your requirements. Your class schedule will be sent to the receptionist now. Enjoy the rest of your day." The conversation was over. How did this guy become the chairman? Our conversation was strained and short. This seemed just to be a formality to him. I excused myself from the room and was handed my schedule immediately. I left the dreary office.

The rest of the school was another matter. It was lively and joyful (obnoxious really) with girls gossiping around every corner. I tried to find my classes, but had little luck. There wasn't any use in asking any students because of my hassle of a face. I heard whispers around me.

"Is she new?"

"She must be. I wouldn't forget a face like that."

My nose twitched with irritation. Look, I know that I don't greet with the kindest looking face, but whose to say that's actually accurate? I rolled my eyes at more hushed words and picked up my pace. I found class 208 and entered. There were still some empty seats, either not claimed or not here. I walked towards the art teacher.

"Hi, uh, I'm new. My names Yanagi Katarina," I explained, wincing at my Japanese name. She gave me a nod, not really caring, and sent me to a seat in the back corner. The art class was boring. I found Japanese art pretty, but not appealing. There we're a lot of techniques that I didn't know existed. The others seem to catch on but my canvas looked someone smashed cake on it.

My other classes breezed by. It was extremely difficult learning in a language that you recently became fluent in. I wasn't near being used to all the accents and tones, it was a total mess. I was done with the day when a bunch of girls came squealing past me, shouting something about a club. I thought maybe they had a fan club, but no. That thought was incorrect when the rest of the female population followed the same squealing and swooning. Someone bumped into me while I was watching the spectacle.

"Sorry!" She called back out to me. She started to slow. "If you don't hurry, you're going to be late," the stranger said turning around.

I have no idea what she was taking about. "Late for what?"

"The Host Club, of course!" With that she happily turned and continued walking towards the apparent 'Host Club'.

Whatever this strange club was, I wasn't going to take part in it.

My driver drove me home again and bowed to say goodbye. I returned the gesture and opened the french doors. "Hello," I called.

"Hello, Miss Willow. How was you're first day at school," they replied in unison.

"It was alright."

I had my bag taken from my shoulders and brought to my room. This house was just too big for me. I walked up the stairs slowly and sprinted toward my room when I was out of sight. I sighed. "I hate this dress," I said to myself. I tore the uniform off of my body and tossed it into the hamper. I changed into a chunky, dark blue sweater and black skinny jeans. I had the money to dress nicer, I prefer not to. I lied on my bed and thought about the school I returned from. I mean, it wasn't so bad. The teachers were nice and only a couple girls seemed to hate me. The classrooms were spacious and well-kept. But, that stupid after school thing made everything so hectic.

The day was still young so I decided to explore the area around me. I slid down the banister while being scolded by the help. I asked the maids for my keys. They kept insisting that I have my driver take me around, but I needed to ride my bike. Finally, some maid that was less strung than the others handed me my keys. I smiled and ran out to the garage. There were probably a dozen cars in the futuristic holding space. From Lotuses to Bentleys. From Rolls Royce to Ferrari, the space was filled with expensive cars. My bike was cramped up behind a Lamborghini. I carefully rolled it out of its spot and weaved it through the other cars. The garage door opened at the wave of my hand and I started the ignition. I sped out of the place.

I didn't really get any exploring done. I passed multiple other mansions that were slightly smaller than mine. I drove home, disappointed with my adventure. The cool air was dismissed as I was welcomed into the heat of my home. I gave them a simple smile and ate my dinner when it was served. I climbed the steps back up to my room and I sat on my bed, opening my computer. There was news about the same Host Club broadcasted across the screen multiple times. 'What was so good about this club anyways,"' I thought to myself.

The next morning was the same. As was the rest of the day. My classes weren't too difficult and the girls hadn't lightened up. I ended the day, but was stopped by a familiar face."Um, Yanagi-san?"

I turned, "Yes?" This was the girl who had stopped me yesterday. I felt bad not knowing her name, but was creeped at how she knew mine.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the Host Club with me?" She peered up from her dark lashes.

Not this dumb club again. "I don't really know anything about the Host Club. I'm sorry."

"Why this is the perfect time to learn! Come, we can't be late." I was dragged from my place and taken to this crazy club, not knowing my kidnapper's name. She paused before she opened the door. "I'm Itami Mei, by the way." She opened the door and unveiled the Host Club.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_Hi, readers! This is my first Ouran story and I hope you like it. The Host Club is coming in the next chapter and it's going to be a funny introduction. The story is categorized as Romance/Drama, but if I could at another one it would be Humor too. I also have a Maid Sama! story that I am also currently writing, so it would be much appreciated if you could check that out too. Review or message me if you have any criticism or ideas! Next chapter coming soon._

_~Luna Restings_


	2. Wrong Assumptions

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran. I do own my OC_

* * *

The room was everything I would've expected it too be. Gathering my information from screaming girls, the school's home page, and my own imagination, the music room was beautiful. I recognized some of the girls who raved around me yesterday. Some were seated with a blonde fellow who had sparkles raining around him, others were seated with these seemingly twins who, might I say, were part-taking in some _very_ intimate clutches. The rest were seated with a bored kid with glasses, a kid, and a tall…boy? I think. Maybe a man? Was he the teacher organizing this club? He did have an awfully professional aura about him. There was another one off to the corner. Was this one a boy? He too girly for my tastes. My viewings off the scene were short lived when Itami whisked me along with her, towards the twinkling one.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Itami spoke, calling his attention.

Tamaki twirled his way over. He placed her chin in his hands and I felt her grip on me loosen. "My name sounds so lovely when said by you," Itami blushed profusely, "What do I owe this meeting to, Itami-hime?"

I resisted pulling my hand back and walking out the door. I wasn't just right about the room, I was right about the whole club. A complete joke.

Itami couldn't get my name out when she tried so I had to introduce my self. "Hello, Tamaki-sempai. I'm Yanagi Katarina." I held my hand out to shake.

His eyes lit up at my name. He released Itami at once as she crumpled to the floor. Numerous of the girls that were seated at the table with Tamaki rushed to help her.

"What a beautiful foreigner!" My mouth fell open at his remark. "I though that you just maybe had a mutation for your eyes, but no. A real foreigner!" He leaped around me throwing rose petals all over the place. So not only was he completely calling me out on my absence of Japanese heritage, he had to make a spectacle out of it. I forced down the multiple insults I had lined up.

"I would much rather prefer if you would ah," I plucked a petal from my hair, "stop throwing the flowers."

He immediately quit and rushed to hold me in his arms. I gasped as he swept me off my feet and into a dip. "I did not mean to upset you, Yanagi-hime." His eyes looked into mine.

There was one good thing about having the scariest eyes on the planet. "Please. Put. Me. Down." I stared deeper into his violet depths and fear jolted through them. He nearly dropped me, but lifted me back up to a standing position. "Thank you, Tamaki-sempai," I said giving him a kind smile.

He returned a princely smile with a small twitch and excused himself to go speak with the visionally impaired one. A bell ringed and the girls curtsied and exited the room. I followed closely behind them. Itami was somewhere in the crowd looking for me, but I could explain myself later. I just wanted to go home. This was exhausting enough and I haven't even spent ten minutes in here. The last of the girls made it out the door and I was the only remaining one in the room. They weren't rushing me so I made no effort to speed up. I heard wailing behind me and turned around in shock.

"MOMMY! WHO IS SHE? SHE WAS SO SCARY. YOU MUST KNOW WHO SHE IS, RIGHT, MOMMY?" In front of me was the 'prince', shaking the daylights out of the person who I now recognized as Mommy.

"Tamaki get off of me. Our guest is still here." He looked up at me and his glasses glared in the sun, shielding his eyes.

Tamaki looked up in horror. His scream reached a frequency that I didn't know was possible and dashed in the direction of the feminine looking one.

"Hello, Miss Yanagi. What brings you here today and what is my fellow member weeping about?" He pulled out a notebook and a pen from behind one of his ears, urging me to talk.

"Hello uh-." What am I supposed to call him? Mommy? Satan?

"Ootari Kyouya," he said, noticing my uncertainty.

"Well, Kyouya," I began, "I was dragged here by one of your loyal customers, Itami Mei, and she introduced me to Tamaki-sempai. As for the second question, I have no clue." I stood waiting for a response. "If that's all, am I free to go?"

"Yes, but-," he was cut off. A very tiny boy came up and started squealing as much as the girls were.

"Kyouya-kun! Who is this pretty girl?" He looked up at Kyouya and tightened his grip on the stuffed rabbit he was holding. I didn't know that Ouran had a elementary branch. He was adorable. He averted his eyes to me. I smiled. I wasn't pretty. It's his job to make people happy, I assume.

"Huni, this is Yanagi Katarina. She is a first time guest." He pointed a lazy finger at me and turned his attention back to writing.

"Hello, Yanagi-chan! My name is Huni and this is Usa-chan," he held up the toy, "This is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" He crawled up Mori like a koala. He took a seat around his shoulders, Mori looking completely unaware. The thing grunted. I gave him a small upturn of my mouth and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Huni-san-" It was my turn to be cut off.

"Huni is a third year along with Mori," Kyouya explained, obviously not caring for me.

My eyes widened in shock. This little boy was a third year?! The big one was expected, but not the toddler. "Sorry, uh, Huni-sempai, Mori-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, and," I turned to Tamaki and spoke a little louder, "Tamaki-sempai, but I really should be going." I took long strides towards the door and left as quickly as I could. That group was a mess.

My ride home was silent and filled with thoughts about that absurd collection of boys. I can't believe that girls actually pay money for that garbage. The clearly don't have real feelings for any of the girls so it makes no sense why the girls emotionally attach themselves. 'What a bunch of airheads,' I thought to myself.

The week ahead was still filled with all the noise about the Host Club. From time to time, the twins would casually ask me about myself and why I never showed up at the Host Club. Mind you, I still don't know their names.

"Excuse me, but you keep asking me to visit your little club and I still don't know your names." I turned around to face them. They've been following me and I've been ignoring them.

"I'm Hikaru," he said stepping closer to me.

"I'm Kaoru," the other said, following his brother.

"We're the Hitachiin twins!" They said in unison.

Oh my gosh, they're more annoying then expected. "Great," I said walking away." I wanted to go home without these two bothering me. A couple more steps and I would be out the door.

I would have sprinted if I saw the look on their faces. The boys looked at each other and quickly ran up on either side of me and lifted me under my arms. I screamed in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?! Put me down!" I was kicking and squirming, but they wouldn't let go.

"Stop moving we're almost there," the one with the deeper voice said.

Exhausted, I stopped struggling. They kicked open the double doors of the music room and brought me in. I was hanging from they're grip with my head bobbing with each step.

"We found her," the one with the higher voice sang.

A scolding voice came from the corner of the room. "You guys, this wasn't apart of the plan."

I raised my head to find the feminine looking one crossing her arms and pitying me.

They shrugged with their free arm and tossed me on the couch. I caught myself and looked up to see my kidnappers. "What is this about?" I demanded.

A distressed face came in between them and hurled the two aside. Teary violet eyes met my cold blue ones and shed a couple tears. The usually perfect blonde hair was tousled and messy. "MY DEAR YANAGI-HIME, WHY ARE YOU NOT TAKEN BY ME?" He knelt in front of me and clasped his hands together.

This is too idiotic for me. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the couch, scaring Tamaki in the process. Maybe he though I was going to hit him or something. As much as I wanted to, the best course of action was to leave. "I really must go. I have things to attend to and this is not one of them." I held my hed high and marched towards the door.

Large hands wrapped around my waist and threw me over a shoulder. I yelped, "PUT ME DOWN. THIS IS CRAZY." I pounded against the attackers back and kicked their torso. He walked towards some other location and the others followed. I was so exhausted from flailing about and lied limp in whoever's arms. A small voice called my attention.

"It's okay, Yanagi-chan. Takashi would never hurt you." So my attacker was Mori. That asshole.

We finally stopped moving and entered a dark room. I was put into a small steel chair and a bright light was casted in front of my face. I winced at the sight.

"Who are you out to get in the Host Club, Miss Yanagi." My eyes readjusted and saw that a desk was in between me and the rest of the Host Club. Kyouya was in the seat directly across me.

"Is this an interrogation?" I was flabbergasted. Why would they think I'm after one of their members? I can barely remember their names. I didn't even know all of them.

"Just answer the question, Miss Yanagi." Kyouya pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and leaned forward.

"All of you are insane. I'm not out to get anyone of you, though I may be now. You seriously kidnapped me and-and threw me around like I was some type of toy! If you guys are so full of yourselves that you think if one person happens to not drool all over you, they're out to kill you, you need counseling. You're an absolute waste of my time," I rose from my chair and the rest of the room flinched, "This is stupid. You are stupid. This damned club is stupid." I brushed past the group and flung open the door.

END OF POV

"I think you took it too far, you guys," Haruhi said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Kyouya snorted in power, "It was all for the safety of the Host Club. All of her files are in America, meaning I can't obtain a full background check on her."

"But Kyouya, she did seem awfully angry," the twins said.

Mori grunted in agreement.

"If you all want to apologize to her, so be it. You're welcome for protecting you, even when not needed." Kyouya pushed back the table and walked out of the room slamming the door.

"Jeez, it's all his fault anyway," Haruhi scratched her head.

Mori grunted in agreement Huni climbed up his broad back.

"Why is Kyouya-kun always takes things too seriously. She's still new." Huni pouted his lips and look down at Mori's neck.

Hikaru stretched to reach Huni's back and patted it. "Don't worry, Huni, she'll be back."

"Why would she have a reason to come back to guys like you," Haruhi questioned

Kaoru came into sight. "Because, she had to like one of us."

Haruhi looked over the remaining hosts and Tamaki swirling doodles on the floor in the corner. "Doubtful."

* * *

**_A.N._**

_Hey guys! I'm sorry that I've been away for so long. School has just recently started and I needed to begin well. This chapter is pretty short, but yeah she's finally met the club. Do you think that I wrote them accurately? I thought that my Kyouya character might have been a little off. I'll work on it. Thanks for reading this chapter. Review, follow, favorite. Keep reading!_

_~Luna Restings_


	3. Just an Observer

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own my OC_

* * *

Days passed with Katarina strategically avoiding the host club. Countless attempts have been made by the twins to have her come back and end up futile. This was becoming a frustrating ordeal. She would sometimes catch glimpse of platinum hair or the glare on a pair of frames and be sent running in the other direction. She didn't have a grudge against the host club, she was not one to hold that sort of thing. She was merely perturbed by their overbearing presence. Escaping them became a skill of hers, but dissolved away when a certain boy tugged on her uniform.

"Yanagi-chan?" A face looked up at her with tears on the brim of his eyes. "Do you not like us." Huni's lower lip quivered with fake sadness.

Katarina knew all about his little act, but was swept up by the charm. She sighed, "No, I don't. I would just prefer not to be in such a crowded place like the host club." She patted Huni's head while trying to discreetly leave him behind. She felt the small hand loosen, but tighten with extreme force.

"But Yanagi-chan! We're really sorry!" He started to wail and hold her by her waist in a death grip.

There was no route out of it.

END OF POV

"They got out of hand, Yanagi-san, I'm sorry." Haruhi bowed.

That's a more than accurate way to describe them. Kidnapping me, interrogating me, forcing me to come to there stupid club again.

Kyouya looked up from his notebook, "Yes, my apologies."

Was that all? Huni bounced up and down on my lap, shaking my knee. "See, we're all really sorry. Please don't be angry with us!"

These idiots. "I'm not angry. I don't get angry. I get aggravated. I have stuff to do after school, I don't have time to come to the club." I started pushing myself out of the floral couch, but a gentle force pushed me back down. I looked up to see Mori standing above me. He was expressionless and didn't remove his hand from my shoulder. "What?"

He grunted and looked towards Kyouya.

I followed his gaze and Kyouya was shutting his notebook and putting his pen behind his ear. "We are prepared to offer you a week, completely free of charge, in our apology. We suspicions were too far fetched, so please, Miss Yanagi, take our offer."

The desperation in his voice was no where near reflecting his words. I think that everyone in the room was thinking that the 'we' should definitely be an 'I'.

"Thank you, but no thank you." I tried sliding under Huni to get away and he leaned back on me.

"Please, Yanagi-chan~" He batted his eyelashes.

One look got me that bad. My eyes drifted across the room. A week with free food and these guys couldn't be that bad. "…fine."

Oh my, was it hell. The cooing girls made me want to rip my hair out and shove it down their throats. None of them suspected that any of it was an act, in the least. Kyouya suggested that I choose a host to have for the week, but I told him I would sit by the window and observe. The fountain was honestly more interesting than the hosts. I would easily get annoyed by Tamaki, the twins make my hand twitch with the urge of slapping them, Haruhi seems too nice, Kyouya hits a nerve in me with the intent to defy him, Huni is too adorable, and Mori is boring. They're nothing but pretty faces.

I scooped another fork full of strawberry short cake and savored the taste. Another two hours was left of this nonsense and it wasn't going by any faster. I dropped my utensil back onto it's plate and saw a blur of blonde come towards me.

"Kitty-chan!" Huni yelled. He has recently taken a new liking to addressing me this way. I assume that it's the fact that my name contains the syllable 'kat', but I either way, I can't get him to stop.

"Mm," I groaned in response.

He halted and pouted his lips. "Sit with me and Takashi. Pleaseeee."

"Ah, no, I really think I should stay over he- WA." I was pulled from my seat and rushed over to their table.

My butt it the seat with a thud and Huni went into a spur of excitement. He squealed and shook everywhere, then jumped on the sofa.

I gave a nervous chuckle to the other guests while they scoffed in response.

One with terribly bleached hair sat her tea cup on the table and clasped her hands in her lap. "So, Mori-senpai, who is this?"

I gave a sideways glance at Mori. He was right beside me so I could hear his response clearly.

"Yanagi-chan is a new guest."

I was content with his curt response and rested my spine against the sofa.

The idea of hosting isn't as bad as I thought it to be. The boys were merely an act being paraded to the girls and the girls paid money to marvel at them. Quite innovative, really. The sweets were great and the tea Huni told me to be imported from Europe. Since it was free, I stayed.

The conversations were bland and material. Huni would munch on his cake that Mori kept restocking. The girls were overwhelmed with his cuteness and falseness of the substance at hand. They mused over the trip that the club was holding in a couple weeks to a garden in some international location.

I felt my knee move and stopped drinking my tea. Mori was looking at me with his blank stare. His mouth didn't speak, but his eyes did. For some odd reason I could tell what he was asking. His eyes look concerned and bubbled with questions probably about my satisfaction with the food. I nodded and sipped my tea once again. He mirrored my action and understood my answer. He was quiet. Possibly too quiet. He had this unapproachable aura about him that got him the nickname of wild. Though, I can't detect the correlation between the two. Nothing about him screams uncontrollable at me.

We remained at the coffee table with some of the original girls leaving and others joining us. They were kind, in general, but that doesn't mean that they aren't fake. They seem so confident in their facade.

The clock rang, signaling that the club hours have concluded. Girls gathered their things and curtsied to the boys across from them and left the room. Once again, I was the last to leave. I gathered the empty plates, sprinkled with crumbs, from the table and started bringing them to the door towards the back of the room.

"Kitty-chan! What are you doing? You're still a guest, you know," Huni tried jumping on my back, nearly making me drop all of the table wear.

I sighed. My agility barely saving the porcelain. "Wait, Huni-senpai. I need to clean up."

A large hand came and scooped the plates from my grip. I turned towards the helper.

Mori was taking the stack to the back room. So, he's helping me now. The only thing I remember him carrying was me over his shoulder. I still have the slightest of grudges against him for that.

"See. Takashi got it."

I caught Huni as he was jumping of the arm of the couch into mine and walked towards Kyouya's empty table.  
"Hey."

He had his black notebook in his hands and looked up at me through the brim of his glasses.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" He said with a bored expression.

I could see the sarcasm dripping off of his lips. "It was absolutely fabulous. The cakes were a tad too sweet though. Next time, lighten up on the sugar, K, Darling?"

He shut his notebook with enough force to make a gust of wind and opened his computer.

"Uh-oh, Kyo-chan. Kitty-chan is a match for you!" Huni giggled at our exchange.

The club was starting to aggravate me again and I gave him a hug of farewell and Mori the head jerk. I left the room with Kyouya's eyes on my back. Sometimes, you just have to push the wrong buttons.

My home. What happened to my home?! There were dresses of all colors and lengths hung up on racks across the living room. Some were draped on the bannister and others were planked on the piano. My whole house was a fabric store. I gave my bag to the butler that approached me and stormed up to one of the maids.

"Why are there so many dresses?"

The maid clumsily dropped the dress that she was laying out and bowed her head to me, "Your mother has an new line being produced and she had no other place of storage besideshere. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll get her on the phone right away."

She scurried off to the kitchen to get the land line I assumed and I stood in the middle of the living room, rubbing my temples.

That's so like my mother. All of her failed products go to me. Of course, I am grateful. She often dumps them onto me when the neckline is to high, or the color is too dark of a shade, mostly unnoticeable mistakes.

The maid returned with her palms offering the phone, "Your mother is on the line."

I thanked her and she continued her duties. My mother spoke of wonderful things that were going to happen for us and her business, proclaiming that she has just made a very profitable partner and I must meet her sons right away. I barely got a word in before my mother clicked off the phone, singing about how she needs to remove her face mask.

I unattached the phone from my ear and handed it to a different maid. I had a dinner set up for me in the upcoming weeks at a certain designer's house. The Hitachiin household.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_Hey guys! I need to apologize for my leave. I have been working on other stories and I'm trying to get a move on my Maid Sama! fic. I hope that this chapter is okay to satisfy your needs for a while. Follow, Favorite, Review_

_~Luna Restings_


End file.
